1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates generally to the field of wheeled land vehicles and more particularly to a new and improved trailer particularly adapted for use in transporting motorcycles and wherein the load carrying bed may be lowered to ground level to facilitate loading and unloading through use of a retractable suspension which may be locked in either a raised or lowered position.
2. Description of the Prior Act
Prior to the present invention various arrangements have been devised to permit the loading and unloading of vehicles on trailers. Specifically, ramp arrangements extending from ground level to the load bed and trailers having tilting load beds have been used. Both of these arrangements have proven inadequate in the loading and unloading of motorcycles. The problem arises in that a motorcycle may weigh in the range of 500 to 1000 pounds and has a high center of gravity. In riding a motorcycle up an inclined ramp or trailer bed at very low speed it is very difficult to maintain balance and the rider may be severly injured in a fall. The alternative is to push the motorcycle up the incline which is again dangerous in that the trailer structure interferes with the loading process and as the motorcycle is raised higher it becomes more difficult for the person or persons doing the loading to prevent tipping. A further problem with prior art motorcycle trailers has arisen due to their having a fixed ground clearance which if large enough to accomodate off-the-road terrain is too large for travel on the open road. Finally, motorcycle trailers, being generally of a light, open type of construction are susceptible to theft.